


Уродливый рождественский джемпер

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Gen, Greg is just trying his best, Humor, Sherlock insults John's fashion choices, Will Sherlock ever remember Lestrade's first name?, it does not go well for Sherlock, probably not, ugly christmas jumpers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Нет. Я не пойду на место преступления, когда ты выглядишь как... как... − Шерлок смотрит на джемпер Джона и даже морщится. − Вот так.− Ну, на этот раз не повезло. Это то, в чём я пойду. − Джон стоит на своём.Шерлок качает головой. − Нет.− Шерлок...− Джон, я категорически отказываюсь появляться на людях с тем, кто одет так ужасно, как ты сейчас. Я это запрещаю.***Шерлок заставляет Джона переодеться перед делом. Джон недоволен.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Уродливый рождественский джемпер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ugly Christmas Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733552) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Зайдя в гостиную, Джон видит, что Шерлок буквально вибрирует от нетерпения.

− Наконец-то, − драматично вздыхает Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Джону. − У тебя на переодевание ушла целая вечность. Я почти уверен, что Лестрейд уже окончательно затоптал место преступления... к этому... времени.

− Что? − спрашивает Джон, оглядывая себя. Он в брюках. И с обувью вроде бы всё в порядке. Джон снова смотрит на Шерлока, который уставился на него так, словно он вошёл в комнату голым или произошло что-то в этом роде. − В чём дело?

− Ты же... на самом деле не собираешься в этом выходить, не так ли?

Джон снова себя оглядывает. − Что, имеешь в виду рождественский джемпер?

− Джон, это − самая отвратительная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел.

− Ну, да, − смеётся Джон. − Это − уродливый рождественский джемпер. В этом-то всё и дело.

− Но... − Шерлок выглядит крайне расстроенным. − _Зачем?_

− А почему бы и нет?

− Нет, − прямо говорит Шерлок.

− Что значит _«нет»_?

− Нет. Я не пойду на место преступления, когда ты выглядишь как... как... − Шерлок смотрит на джемпер Джона и даже морщится. − _Вот так_.

− Ну, на этот раз не повезло. Это то, в чём я пойду. − Джон стоит на своём.

Шерлок качает головой. − Нет.

− Шерлок...

− Джон, я категорически отказываюсь появляться на людях с тем, кто одет так ужасно, как ты сейчас. Я это запрещаю.

− Ты не можешь _запретить_ мне носить вещи, − усмехается Джон.

− Я могу стоять здесь до тех пор, пока ты не переоденешься, − Шерлок вызывающе вздёргивает подбородок.

− Шерлок, это серьёзное дело. Может быть там действительно кто-то _пропал_...

Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди, глядя в сторону смайлика, нарисованного на стене аэрозольным баллончиком.

− Невероятно, − фыркает Джон.

Он стоит ещё тридцать секунд, прежде чем уйти, чтобы переодеться.

***

− Наша жертва на самом деле не является биологическим отцом ребёнка, − говорит Шерлок и поворачивается к Джону, готовый услышать его похвалу.

Джон занят тем, что копается в своём телефоне.

− Я сказал... − снова начинает Шерлок, но Джон его обрывает.

− Нет, я всё слышал.

Шерлок хмурится.

Лестрейд переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и откашливается: − Э-э-э... А что ты думаешь?

Шерлок не сразу замечает, что Георг(1) что-то сказал.

− О... Уши. Очевидно.

− Правильно. Правильно, − кивает Георг. 

Шерлок ждёт ответа Джона, глядя на него так пристально, что это наверняка должно ощущаться так, будто сверлят его череп. 

Георг смотрит на Джона, подняв брови. − Ну, х-м-м... Это великолепно, Шерлок.

Лестрейд _пытается_ принять эстафету от Джона на этом месте преступления, и Шерлоку приходится отдать ему должное. Не его вина, что у него так _ужасно_ получалось.

Шерлок вздыхает и направляется к следующей улике. 

− Эти следы... вы сказали, что они были оставлены велосипедом? − Шерлок указывает на чёрные следы, испещрявшие лестницу.

− Да, именно так мы и думаем.

Шерлок качает головой. − Вы не правы.

− Как же так?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, который всё ещё занят прокруткой какой-то ленты в социальных сетях.

− Шерлок? Я спросил, почему ты считаешь, что мы не правы.

Шерлок бросает на Георга испепеляющий взгляд.

− Мотоцикл, − говорит он категорично.

− Что? Нет. У меня есть мотоцикл...

− Очевидно.

Георг делает паузу, обдумывая то, что собирается сказать. − Ну, я бы знал, эти следы слишком узкие.

− Харлей Дэвидсон, модель слим, боббер(2). Собранный на заказ. Недавно привезли из Японии. «Лопатоголовый» двигатель(3)... прости, Джон, но ты не собираешься ничего записывать?

Джон отрывает взгляд от телефона: − Я?

Шерлок раскрывает рот от шока и волнения.

− Конечно, ты! Кого ещё зовут Джон и кто часто делает заметки о моих выводах на месте преступления?!

Джон пожимает плечами. А потом возвращается к своему телефону.

Шерлок продолжает смотреть на него в шоке.

− Значит, ты всё это почерпнул из следов протекторов шин? − Георг, по крайней мере, выглядит так, будто впечатлён.

− Да, − Шерлок отмахивается от детектива. − Почему ты ничего не записываешь?

− Х-м-м? − Джон снова поднимает голову.

− Я спрашиваю, почему ты ничего не записываешь?

− О... − Ещё одно чёртово пожатие плечами. − Я и не думал об этом писать.

− Что?!?

− Между вами что-то происходит? − спрашивает Георг, но они оба не обращают на него внимания.

− Почему ты не пишешь об этом деле? Это _потрясающе_ , Джон! Ты бы знал это, если бы потрудился оторвать взгляд от этого проклятого телефона больше чем на пять секунд!

− Х-м-м... Ну, честно говоря, я не нахожу всё это таким уж интересным, − говорит Джон, будто ему _скучно_.

− Не... не интересно! − усмехается Шерлок. − У нас есть тайное усыновление. Мотоциклетная погоня через двухэтажную квартиру, начавшаяся на соседней крыше...

− Погоди, как же так...

− Не сейчас, Георг! − кричит на него Шерлок.

− Он − Грег, на самом деле.

− Сейчас это неважно! − Он снова поворачивается к Джону. − Как, ради бога, ты можешь найти это «неинтересным»?

Задумчиво сжав губы, Джон оглядывает комнату, в которой они находятся. − Не знаю.

− Ты не знаешь? − прямо спрашивает Шерлок.

− Нет, − качает Джон головой. − Я имею в виду, что некоторые люди находят какие-то вещи интересными, а другие − нет. Некоторым людям нравятся уродливые рождественские джемпера, а другим − нет. Некоторые люди могли бы вести себя как обычные нормальные люди и не заставлять своих друзей переодеваться, прежде чем присоединиться к ним на месте преступления. Некоторым людям это дело может показаться интересным. − Он спокойно смотрит на Шерлока.

Шерлок молчит.

− Значит, вы двое поссорились из-за джемпера?

− Не сейчас, Георг! − кричит Шерлок, прежде чем уйти. Куда-нибудь подальше от _Джона_.

− Я − Грег! − кричит ему вслед Георг.

***

Джон ворочается в постели, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно, но не совсем понимая почему. Его мозг медленно загружается, пока он не понимает, что ему жарко. Неужели Шерлок снова включил обогрев ради эксперимента с радиатором? Кроме того, его одеяло ощущается более тяжёлым, чем обычно. Может быть, Шерлок проводил над _ним_ эксперимент?

Джон открывает глаза и смотрит вниз.

Джемперы. Джемперы повсюду.

Они полностью покрывают постель, и его в ней. Проклятых вещей должно быть не меньше тридцати; они аккуратно сложены друг на друга, как в каком-нибудь шикарном магазине. В стороне от кровати Джон видит ещё больше чёртовых вещей, упавших на пол. 

− Что же это такое? − сонно ворчит Джон, осторожно выбираясь из-под одеяла, чтобы не потревожить... что бы там ни происходило.

Джон включает свет в спальне и видит, что у них не просто какие-то джемперы, а уродливые рождественские джемперы. Их десятки.

− Какого чёрта? − Он поднимает один из них. Похоже, тот примерно его размера.

Дверь его спальни скрипит. Джон оборачивается и видит Шерлока, стоящего в дверях и заглядывающего в его комнату. Он очень похож на провинившегося школьника.

− Что это такое? − спрашивает его Джон.

Шерлок делает несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, смущённо глядя себе под ноги.

− Возможно, вчера я ошибся в своём опрометчивом суждении о твоей одежде.

− О, неужели? − Джон приподнимает бровь.

− Да. − Шерлок смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, − И чтобы компенсировать это, я решил купить тебе ещё одну модную вещь по твоему выбору. Чтобы показать, что я не держу зла ни на тебя, ни на твою одежду, и на самом деле очень, очень сожалею, что заставил тебя переодеться.

Джон ещё мгновение выдерживает его взгляд, прежде чем, наконец, сдаётся и улыбается.

− Ты понимаешь, что теперь у меня больше рождественских свитеров, чем всего остального? − смеётся Джон.

Шерлок задумчиво наклоняет голову: − Да, ну... возможно, я немного переборщил.

− Чуточку, − хихикает Джон.

− Не очень хорошо? − спрашивает Шерлок тихим и уязвимым голосом.

Джон смотрит на долговязого мерзавца и улыбается.

− Нет, это хорошо. − Он снова смотрит на джемпер в своих руках. − Хотя, возможно, мне придётся носить их каждый день. Просто чтобы оправдать потраченные тобой деньги.

− Нет! − Шерлок прочищает горло. − Я имею в виду, что это твой выбор, конечно, что бы ты ни решил надеть.

− Я шучу, − успокаивает его Джон. Но затем он поворачивается к Шерлоку с заинтересованным видом. − Значит, ты не будешь стесняться появляться со мной на людях, если я это надену? − Он показывает на заваленную джемперами кровать.

− Я серьёзно всё обдумал, и единственное мнение, которое меня действительно волнует − твоё, Джон. Если тебе не стыдно, то и мне тоже.

И это заставляет Джона почувствовать в груди тепло. Этот придурок может быть абсолютным ангелом, если приложит к этому свой ум.

Джон прочищает горло и кладёт джемпер обратно на кровать.

− Итак, − говорит он, глядя на то, что сейчас составляет большую часть его гардероба. − Какой из них мне надеть сегодня?

Шерлок молча берёт с середины кровати один из джемперов и молча протягивает его Джону.

− Вот этот? − спрашивает Джон, разворачивая джемпер. Это, наверное, самая отвратительная вещь, которую Джон когда-либо видел, и он говорит об этом Шерлоку.

− Ну, я просто подумал, что он может совпасть...

− Что, ради бога, может сравниться с этим?? 

Шерлок улыбается, распахивая халат, чтобы показать свой собственный уродливый рождественский джемпер, точно такой же, как у Джона в руках. − Мой, − бодро отвечает он.

Джон никогда в жизни так не смеялся.

И над ними обоими никогда в жизни так не смеялись, как тогда, когда они появлялись на следующем месте преступления в одинаковых джемперах.

***

(1) − Это не ошибка здесь и дальше... так надо... :)  
(2) − Боббер − мотоцикл с демонтированным передним крылом и обрезанным задним крылом, стилизованный под серийные мотоциклы 1930—1950-х годов. Все перечисленные элементы заменяются на более лёгкие аналоги.  
(3) − Название «лопатоголовый» (англ. Shovelhead) — по традиции пошло от формы клапанной крышки, которая у этого мотора напоминала перевёрнутую лопату, которой в то время грузили уголь.


End file.
